ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Chigoe
Skilling Shield and Parry As per a post I saw in either KI or Alla, I use chigoes to help me skill shield and parry on my RDM75. For shield, I just aggro a chigoe and face it while keeping Phalanx and Stoneskin up. For parry and shield, I engage a different mob and keep facing the chigoe, so that I proc both shield blocks and parries. Phalanx with maxed Enhancing bring down my damage to 0 normally and ~20 on crits, and maxed Stoneskin lasts for 350 HP worth of damage. Given that chigoes should be around ~lvl70ish or so, I'm planning to do this for a good long while. For reference: I gained 5 levels of shield (~160 to ~165) and 3 levels of parry (~116 to ~119) in around an hour. I trust someone will find this useful. -Tsanth 14:27, 14 May 2006 (PDT) yes this method works wonders ^^. If you can talk a WHM friend into coming to cure/regen III you while you 'supertank' it, it works even better. Supertank is get aggro but do not attack the Chigoe; just allow it to beat on you while you heal yourself and your WHM friend heals you too without ever pulling hate. My ideal way and spot was Aydeewa Subterrane at F/G-9 there is a large room with two Great Ameretat and 8 or so Fossorial Flea. As 75WHM/37RDM using Genbu's Shield, Phalanx, about +20 AGI gear and food, Bitter Corset for -20 evasion, Woodsman Ring for -5 evasion; I was able to take my shield skill from 132 to 190 in two hours by toying with 1 to 8 of these fleas at one time (no I am not kidding on how many levels I got, and with all 8). I accomplished the all solo as well; with Phalanx up these fleas hit 90%+ of the time for 0's non-crit. Keeping Phalanx up is your NO#1 PRIORITY. The second it drops you get hit for 10-40's and at their attack rate can take you down fast if not ready. When my MP got to about 400 I started killing them off slowly by using a weapon skill to one shot them. Nice way to farm demon blood to I might add. --Bekisa 20:38, 15 August 2007 (CDT) Opinion on an Easy Way to Kill a Chigoe * An easy way to kill a Chigoe is to use Shield Bash, Weapon Bash, or any damage dealing Weapon Skill. Any of these will instantly kill one. -- AlistorOfTheEmerladField * They'll also fall to the ground dead if you score a Critical Hit on one. --Tsakiki 14:09, 8 September 2006 (EDT) * I never fought one before, but if they are so easy to KO, why are they a monk type? Monks generally have a lot of hit points. --Pinkfae 14:15, 8 September 2006 (EDT) * I have died to them... I have never scored a Crit Hit on them or used any of the above Skills on them because I avoid them like the plague... So I really can not verify anything reguarding these other than they Kill and are evil... Then again the time I ran into them was right after I installed the update and was testing Aggro... So its my own fault lol >.<' --Nynaeve 14:21, 8 September 2006 (EDT) * They're very unusual creatures, unlike anything else in the game. They don't have names over their heads until they aggro you, and are easy to miss hopping around in Caedarva Mire. It does take quite a few hits to kill them without using a Job Ability like Shield Bash or Jump, or getting lucky on a Critical Hit. Before they changed it in an update (I haven't fought them since then), you did not get any exp points for killing them instantly with the JAs, WSs, crit hits. Those would just "fall to the ground" rather than be "defeated". My static fought some Mosshorns one night, and had a fun time chaining the Chigoes that would drop off the Mosshorns, and we'd get a bit disappointed when we'd crit hit one and not get any points for it. --Tsakiki 14:27, 8 September 2006 (EDT) * I still say I hates them... But since this has been confirmed as Fact, I am going to reword this and move the general idea back onto the Main Page. I didn't want something on there that wasn't accurate. Thanks Guys ^^ --Nynaeve 14:37, 8 September 2006 (EDT) *Can we add your findings that "they kill and are evil"? I think that's pretty accurate, too. --Enfield 14:39, 8 September 2006 (EDT) *If only, If only. I think keeping this on the Talk Page is testimony enough to their true evilness and the ongoing hatred by all. =D --Nynaeve 14:42, 8 September 2006 (EDT) * A number of Steps and Flourishes will instantly kill Chigoes as well. I've only tested the abilites available from Dancer support job myself, but Box Step, Quick Step, and Desperate Flourish kill instantly, regardless of whether they actually connect or not. Animated Flourish only makes them mad. --Graywolfe 15:36, March 4, 2010 (UTC) It has been confirmed that these are miniature incarnations of the devil. They suck. Thats an official statement. Gaining EXP from Chigoes Has anyone confirmed yet what causes a player or a party to gain exp vs not gaining exp from these mobs? Or is it entirely random? I just killed a "Decent Challenge" Chigoe a few days ago from accidental aggro going through the Mire, but did not receive any exp. I was on my 64 PLD with a 64 RDM friend. I do not remember doing anything special--we just whacked away at it and suddenly it died. Boswen 18:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :I thought it was commonly known that chigoes die instantly from any critical hit, WS, or job ability, and that if you kill them in this way, you do not get exp. The only way they will give exp is if you deplete their HP the normal way. The best way to do this is via spells, since meleeing will always carry the risk of you getting a critical hit. --Kyrie 09:01, 2 November 2007 (UTC) A note about the Vunkerl Inlet S These chigoes at I-11 are very weak. Went in as a 75RDM. No sneak, no invisible. Didn't aggro. I had to /heal next to one ot aggro it. It died after 835 damage. No exp, either. 75RDM/NIN hit it for ~90 a hit with 228 sword skill and 299 attack. Only hit me for 5dmg once, had SS and Phalanx up though. Raos-Sabaku 01:22, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Vunkerl Inlet S Chigoe Level I forgot to check the chigoe at I-11 while killing them, but they gave 96-100 exp with Sigil while 56BLM. Their levels is probably quite close to those in Rolanbery Fields (S), which gave me 96 exp and checked as Decent Challenge as 56BLM. I'm not sure how mob levels are decided so decided to note this here instead of edit the main page. --Sakutou 04:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) 100xp always means even match, so your level (56). 96 is probably one level under. -- 05:41, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Caedarva Chigoes I'm not sure about the level, but the chigoes popped by Wild Karakuls have a lot less than 1000 HP. They were always one-shotted by 380ish Water III. I'd try and figure out their level, but there were way too many variables when I was fighting them (PT of 6, Sanction, Allied Ring, and Corsair's Roll of varying numbers). At any rate, the info on Caedarva cigoes at the moment seems to be only for the ones that spawn naturally, not those spawned from sheep (or rams, probably). --Kyrie 10:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Also, forgot to mention something I found odd: both myself and other members of my PT got hit lots of times by them, and never once got the Disease add. effect. Perhaps the ones spawned by sheep simply don't have it? --Kyrie 10:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC)